Una Gran Vida Magica
by katherin lili cullen salvatore
Summary: Bella... una chica con un gran secreto, con una vida genial y con una familia genial... y solo tiene una prioridad... ¿venganza? o ¿rencuentro?... y cuando conoce a cierto chico de pelo cobriso, se le olbidara su prioridad... y si ese chico !desaparece¡ ... despues se ¿encontraran? y si ella tambien ¿desaparece?... podra su amor sobrevivir sobre todas las cosas?
1. un nuevo inicio

**Declaración: **Este fic no es mío la historia si pero los personajes q aparecerán en la historia le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y ha Stephenie Meyer.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y déjenme su opinión al final… =)

Canción recomendada: Alanis Morisette – Wunderkind

**Capitulo 1.- Nuevo inicio….**

¡ Al fin estoy en casa! – dije eso para mis adentros, la razón es que estaba demasiado feliz, por estar devuelta a Forks aunque que mentí porque esta no es ni mi verdadera casa pero yo la veo como si fuera mi hogar.

Se preguntaran quien soy, pues mi nombre es Isabella Lilian Potter Evans y tengo un hermano mellizo y se llama James Harry Potter Evans, nuestros padres murieron cuando apenas éramos muy pequeñitos la razón por voldemort el ser q mato a mis padres y a muchas personas inocentes, bueno cuando ellos murieron a mi hermano y a mí nos trajeron al mundo de los muggles aunque nos separaron a él se lo llevo mi tío Sirius el cual es su padrino se lo llevo creo que con mi tía petunia (pobre de el) pero lo que me entristece de todo esto es que no puedo mantener ningún contacto con él, ya que a el por seguridad mía, decidió Dumbledore que le borraran la memoria a Harry y que todos sus recuerdos siguieren pero no conmigo presente, aunque nunca les dije que todo lo que hacían me esta doliendo en lo más fondo del alma, y a mí, mi tío padrino lupin me llevo con mi tío Charlie y mi tía René, ellos tienen un hijo un año más grande que yo llamado Emmet el es como un oso y un gran hermano aunque nunca nadie remplazaría a Harry, mi tía René era una gran diseñadora de modas muy reconocida en todo el mundo y mi tío Charlie gran empresario, cuando me trajeron con ellos me trajeron aquí a Forks cuando cumplí 3 años y emmet 4 empezamos a viajar por todo el mundo ya que mis tíos tenían que ver su trabajo y pues nos íbamos con ellos, mis tíos saben lo que paso con mis padres y mi hermano el único que no sabe nada y cree que soy su hermana de sangre es Emmet así que decidimos no decirle nada… aun.

Bueno cambiando de tema mi vida es normal aunque con muchos lujos y ropa pero a pesar de eso era feliz, no completamente pero lo era, se preguntaran

Como soy pues en el mudo de los muggles son de cabello caoba el cual llega a mis hombros, tengo ojos de color chocolate mi piel es blanca soy delgada la cual se me ve bien, y siempre tengo q vestir a la moda ya que son ordenes de René, bueno hoy regresamos a Forks por primera vez después de que cumplí 3 como dije antes salimos de viaje y nunca regresamos hasta ahora, y ahora yo tengo 5 años y en unas semanas cumpliré 6.

Estoy en mi columpio favorito en el jardín de mi casa observando el hermoso cielo, cuando de repente escucho una puerta abrir y veo a un emmet con su lindo osito y aparte de la mano con mi pequeño osito Eddy.

Enana te he traído a tu Eddy, toma – me dijo un emmi muy tierno. – en que piensas enana estas muy callada desde que bajamos del avión.- mi dijo emmi observando pensativamente lo cual es raro.

Nada oso solo extrañaba a casa y espero q esta vez nos quedemos no me quiero ir.- le dije a mi oso con uno de mis pucheros, marca tía René.

No te preocupes hermanita te prometo q no nos iremos – me respondió seguido de un lindo abrazo. – ahora que te parece si jugamos...mm... al ¡fuerte! Yo escojo la parte sur de la sala de arriba el que llegue al último es un huevo podrido… - y el gran oso se echo a corres y riendo yo empecé a correr y cuando llegue a dentro decidí tomar el pequeño ascensor oculto que tenemos en la casa y en un 2 por 3 ya esta en la sala y en un segundo después emmi también estaba arriba y iba a empezar a hacer su baile de victoria cuando me vio.- oye… pero…. tú estabas… y ahora…. ¡no se vale! Bella hiso trampa ¡no se vale!- y yo solté una carcajada, su cara era cómica.

Tranquilo emmi nadie sabrá que tu hermanita te gano…. Jajajaja... – le dije muy divertida

Pero tomaste el ascensor y ¡no se vale! – me dijo un emmi

Jajajaja… tu no dijiste las reglas fue tu culpa jajaja... le dije yo muriéndome de la risa de repente mama subió y nos dijo – que hacen mis amores por que tanto ruido – nos dijo mama muy cariñosa

Mami es que bella hiso trampa y eso no se vale – dijo emmi simulando llanto,

-no es cierto tu no pusiste reglas así que se vale todo – le dije sacando la lengua al final, - bueno tranquilos mis niños que les parece si mejor vamos abajo y ponemos la mesa en lo que llega papa y después cenamos les parece – nos dijo mama y cuando lo dijo la pancita del oso emmi demostró que tenía hambre jajaja – si queremos mami- ambos dijimos al unisonó

-bueno vamos abajo- los tres bajamos al piso de abajo lo chistoso era que aunque teníamos dinero y todo eso no éramos de esas típicas familias que tenían una casa inmensa y nunca convivían con sus hijos, de hecho éramos muy unidos los 4.

Arreglamos la mesa para cenar después emmi y yo fuimos a jugar un poco con el nuevo juego que papa le compro al oso y en este tenían que ser 2 jugadores, y aparte a mí y a él nos encantaba ese juego se llama **Resident evil 6 **después escuchamos como abrían la puerta y sabíamos que era papa corrimos a sus brazos – ¡papi, papi! – dijimos emmi y yo el nos abrazo cuando estábamos junto a él, -hola hijos que tal se portaron- nos dijo papa dándonos un beso a cada uno- bien papi- conteste yo – ¡y destrozamos a algunos zombis! Pom, pom – dijo un emmi feliz asiendo con sus manos unas figuras a pistolas. – ¿qué tal te fue amor?- dijo mama dándole un beso en los labios a papa y cuando lo hiso oso y yo empezamos a gritar y a correr diciendo- ¡tienen piojos! ¡Tienen piojos! – Nuestros padres rieron- ok es hora de cenar – dijo mama, todos pasamos a la mesa y mama nos sirvió su especialidad el espagueti italiano, y después papa empezó a hablar.

-hoy me encontré de sorpresa con unos viejos amigos ambos tienen un año que acaban de llegar y decidí que como mañana es sábado los invite a cenar y tener una noche al estilo de la familia swan, por lo que me contaron ello tienen hijos de la misma edad que de los nuestros así que mañana vendrán con toda su familia a pasar el fin de semana acá ¡qué les parece! – papa dijo emocionado la verdad es que a mí me gustaba la idea porque conocería a personas de aquí pero lo que no me gusta es que toda la gente de aquí es muy chismosa y solo se juntan con nosotros por nuestra posición social, y por la cara de oso tampoco le gusta la idea pero ambos sabíamos que haríamos todo por solo ver felices a nuestros padres

- si papa nos gusta la idea- dije yo y emmi asintió con la cabeza

-ok entonces mañana tendremos a las familias acá por lo que me contaron sus hijos e hijas les van a caer bien, la cena continuo con una conversación agradable, creo que hoy dormiré temprano mañana será un día muy pero muy largo.

Que tal les pareció acepto comentario y sugerencias si quieren q aparezca alguien en la historia ustedes solo digan y esta hecho


	2. conociendo familias & pequeñas amistades

**Declaración: **Este fic no es mío la historia si pero los personajes q aparecerán en la historia le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y ha Stephenie Meyer.

Canción Recomendada: All too well, Everything Has Changed – Taylor Swift

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo familias & pequeñas amistades parte1**

_**Bella (POV)**_

- bella mi amor despierta- escuche a René susurrando en mi oído – bells es hora de levantarte pequeña.- aunque me chocara la idea de abrir mis ojos para despertar, lo hice, abri uno abri otro y ahí estaba mi mama buscando en mis closet mi ropa.

-¿mama que haces?, ¿en donde esta emmet?- pregunte algo extrañada ya que lo natural es que emmet me despierta todos los días con alguna sorpresa como, despertarme mojándome, o acostándose encima de mi lo cual esas dos son las más utilizadas y al final yo termino persiguiendo a emmet por toda la casa y lo mejor es que lo hago pedirme perdón y si no lo ago. Sufrir jajaja soy mala lo sé pero él se lo merece.

- Estoy buscando algo de ropa la que te pondrás ahorita y la de al rato y para estar prevenidas algunas de repuesto o para los demás días.- dijo sacando unos pantaloncitos blancos, junto con una blusa color negro de manga corta y que tenia la palabra girl de color blanco y por ultimo unos zapatos de meter color blanco con un moñito del mismo color _**(foto en mi perfil)**_ y dejo mi cabello suelto. – ten pequeña esto te pondrás ahorita ya al rato te doy tu otra ropa, vístete y baja a desayunar si, te quiero.- y salió pero antes me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación.

Me vestí y le di un vistazo a mi habitación que estaba limpia y ordena _**(foto en mi perfil). **_Cuando me vi en el espejo siendo sincera me gusto como me veía y bueno me baje a desayunar.

Cundo ya estaba abajo mi familia ya estaba desayunando mis padres vestían casual y emmet estaba vestido casi igual que yo era obvio que mi mama lo avía vestido _**(foto en mi perfil), **_vestía unas bermudas blancas, con una playera negra y sus converse negros con unas gafas negras, nos veíamos bien, me senté y empecé a desayunar.

-Pequeños ahorita nos apuraremos a tener lista la casa antes de las 7 su mama no nos podrá ayudar ya que ella estará cocinando así que por favor necesito su ayuda niños.- dijo mi padre feliz de que hoy vienen sus invitados.- va hacer una noche esplendida y ya verán que ustedes se llevaran bien con los hijos de nuestros amigos, ha también quiero que limpien sus cuarto de juegos, entendido.- dijo Charlie y nosotros solo asentimos con la cabeza.

-oye papa estaba pensando que si después podría usar mi go kart y el carro de tropiezos- dijo mi hermano muy sonriente yo lo fulmine con la mirada y decidí vengarme.

-papa…. mira a… mi hermano…. me hace…. bulling – dije con cara de que iba a llorar y corrí con mi papa y él me recibió con un fuerte abraso y me acaricio, y miro muy molesto a emmet,

-emmet ya te dije no molestes a tu hermana, tendré que castigarte otra vez para que ya no la molestes.

-pero papa,- dijo emmet en reproche – no se vale-

-papa, no lo castigues sé que mi hermano se pasa, pero no quiero que este castigado- dijo poniendo mi carita de angelito

-esta bien pequeña, ya ves emmet x tu hermana no te castigo, ya ves ella es un angelito y tú la molesta,…hay hijo… tú debes cuidar de tu hermana, pero eso si pídele disculpas a bella- dijo Charlie

-que…. Pero….ella…. no se vale….- dijo emmet mirándome con cara de pocos amigos, y mi papa mirándolo serio- esta bien…. Disculpa bella- dijo emmet

-disculpa no te escuche- dije yo aguantándome de la risa.

-perdón bella- dijo emmet y yo con unas ganas de reírme, hay que bonito es ser la consentida de Charlie.

-mis niños es hora de empezar a arreglar la casa si, ustedes primero empiecen con su cuarto de juegos corran- dijo René dándole un pequeño beso a emmet y uno a Charlie en los labios, lo que hiso que dijéramos – hugg….- emmet y yo, y empezáramos a correr y a gritar – ¡TIENEN BICHOS!….. ¡TIENEN BICHOS!- y mientras escuchábamos las risas de nuestros padres emmet y yo corrimos al cuarto de juegos.

Cuando entramos nos dieron ganas de jugar pero le prometimos a nuestros padres que limpiaríamos, así que henos aquí.

Después de un largo rato, de caídas, risas y cosquillas terminamos.

-no es por nada bells pero para la otra le decimos a nuestros padres que hagan un cuarto de juegos más chico…. Estoy muerto de cansancio...- dijo un oso el cual se tiro al piso muy teatrero

- hay emmet eres el rey del drama, deja de ser flojo y párate.- tenía ganas de jalarlo pero la verdad es yo también estaba cansada es que si era grande el cuarto de juegos _**(foto en mi perfil). **_

_**UNAS 5 HORAS DESPUÉS…**_

-¡emmet! Eres niño muerto y próximamente asado al carbón.- dije corriendo detrás del.

- lo seré si es que me alcanzas jajaja- dijo un emmet no fijándose en donde caminaba y el próximo golpe fue para él. ¡Pum!. Un emmet cayendo al suelo.

-jajaja ya ves eso te pasa por mojarme –dije y aproveche para mojarlo también.

_**(Flash back)**_

Estábamos por terminar de arreglar la casa, ahora estábamos en el jardín regando las plantas y limpiando los juegos que teníamos hay, yo estaba acomodando a una maseta la cual tenía una de mis flores favoritas las fresias, cuando la acomode me pare y camine para ir por otra, cuando vi que mi píntalos estaba mal acomodado, así que me agache y lo acomode cuando estaba en el proceso sentí que me cayo un bote de agua, cuando abri los ojos estaba empapada, entonces voltea y vi a emmet con el bote y muriéndose de la risa.

Me pare y le dije – eres niño muerto – y él me contesto

-sí y tu una mojada jajajaja- y cuando vio mi cara sabia que lo iba a dejar sin hijos por hacerme eso a sí que empezó a corre.

_**(Fin del flash back)**_

El se paro y me miro y ese momento me empezó a hacer cosquillas hasta quedarme tirada, después se detuvo por que escuchamos a papa llamarnos.

-el que llegue al último se echara la culpa de la mojada- dijo y entonces empezamos a correr cuando llegamos a la puerta emmet se me tío primero y yo me espere a fuera porque ya sabía lo que se venía, tardaron unos minutos cuando escuche.

-¡emmet! Porque te metiste a la casa mojado….- dijo mi papa yo no pensaba entrar así que me quede a fuera mientras regañaban a emmet, a los pocos minutos salió mi papa y me cargo.

-bells no sé que voy a hacer contigo y tu hermano, pero es muy divertido ver los jugando y ver qué cara ponen cuando les toca ser regañado jajajaja- dijo Charlie. Y yo lo mire con cara de feliz y a la vez confundida.

-tranquila no castigare a nadie, los vi como jugaban con el agua y fue muy lindo ver los jugar- respondió mi papa ha mi confusión, y me sonrió y me llevo a mi habitación.

-en donde esta oso- pregunte al no verlo en la entrada.

-lo lleve a su habitación para que se arreglara, y a ti también te voy a pedir lo mismo peque, y quiero pedirte el mismo favor que le pedí a tu hermano. Al rato cuando lleguen mis amigos promete que te portaras como los angelitos que son tú y emmet pero sobretodo quiero que se diviertan como lo hacen siempre solo que tan pesado ¿si? – me dijo mi papa y yo asentí

-te lo prometo papa. Te quiero- dije y le di un beso de promesa y me fui a mi baño. Cuando me empecé a bañar fue muy relajante después de terminar me dirigí a cambiarme.

Cuando salí me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi ropa estaba en la cama era un lindo vestido blanco sin mangas eran solo unas tiras que sostenían el vestido de la cintura para abajo ya no era ajustado a mi cuerpo y me llegaba al terminar la rodilla y tenia detalles delineas de dolor rosa palo. ¡Me encantaba!_** (foto en mi perfil)**_ Cuando termine de ponérmelo mi mama entro para ayudarme con los detalles me dejo mi pelo suelto y lo ondulo en medio de mi cabello me puso una diadema de color rosa con un moñito que tenia la misma, olvide mencionar que mi cabello lo dividió mi mama de raya en medio, y por ultimo me puso unas bailarinas de las cuales brillaban de color blanco y rosa solo que iban decoradas. En serio adoraba cuando mi mama me vestía. Ella termino de arreglarse llevaba un vestido negro muy hermoso de manga corta, era pegado de la parte de arriba y ya de abajo después de la cadera ya era un poquito suelto, con unas zapatillas de tacón alto, cuando ambas terminamos no salimos de mi cuarto.

-te ves hermosa peque, voy a ver a tu padre tu ve en busca de tu hermano- me dijo René dándome un beso en la frente.

Camine para el cuarto de emmet y me lo encontré súper guapo, mi hermano era irreconocible. –hola oso, o debo decirte hola guapo – dije muy sonriente y fui y abrase a mi oso.

- tú no te quedas atrás hermanita luces hermosa como un princesa, como a bella de la bella y la bestia- me dijo mi oso y también me abraso y me dio un beso.

-si soy bella y tu eres la bestia jajaja – le dije y el solo frunció el ceño y dijo

- no yo no soy la bestia, pero solo por ti bells soy la vestía y hoy me convertí en príncipe, tu príncipe- me dijo emmi y nos quedamos abrazados.

- emmi vamos a ver la tele si-le dije y el dijo

- sí pero con una condición- dijo emmi con cara de inocente

-¿cual?- dije aceptando sin rendición

-toca ahorita tantito el piano ¿sí? Ya lo extraño hace mucho que ya no tocas si… porfa toca el piano- me dijo el oso con su carita, con la cual no le puedes decir que no.

-esta bien- dije rindiéndome y corriendo y dirigiéndome a mi piano que estaba en el piso de abajo. Llegamos a los 2 a el piano de cola era de color negro muy hermoso. Me senté y emmet se sentó junto a mi – ¿Cuál toco?- dije muy pensativa.

- ya se canta **Everytime **pero en versión de glee – dijo mi osito y anqué me daba un poco de tristeza esa canción porque me hace recordar cosas de mi pasado pero acepte. Y empecé a cantarla.

Durante el proceso de la canción me llegaron a la mente imágenes de cuando estaba con Harry y mis padres, y después llego un recuerdo muy doloroso para mí era cuando mataron a mis papis.

Cuando termine la canción se me salió una lagrima la limpie rápida mente no quería que emmet no me viera, y ahora recuerdo la razón por la que ya no tocaba el piano me recordaba mucho a mi familia mágica.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mis padres estaban junto al piano, cuando los vi ellos me sonrieron sabiendo que tocar el piano en estos momento para mí es un poco doloroso, pero lo asía solo por emmet.

-es hermosa la canción y tocas increíble belli – me dijo mi osito, me dio un beso- iré por agua ¿quieres hermanita?- y yo asentí la con la cabeza agradecida que él no se dio cuenta de la lagrima, cuando se fue René y Charlie se me quedaron viendo y caminaron asía mí y me abrasaron.

-tranquila hermosa estamos contigo en las buenas y en las malas te queremos como nuestra hija y de hecho lo eres y lo serás por siempre- me dijeron mis padres juntos y me dieron un beso, no pude aguantar y se salieron las lagrimas pero fueron pocas ya que no quería que la velada de mis padres se arruinara y tampoco quería que emmet se diera cuenta.

-por ahora no quiero volver a tocar el piano, lo hare hasta que esté lista ¿si?-dije sorbiéndome la nariz, y dándome cuenta que mis padres me miraban con amor.

-tranquila pequeña no te obligaremos a tocar a menos que tu lo decidas- dijo Charlie.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y obvio sabíamos quién era, mis padres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta yo me dirigí al espejo para ver si no se notaba de que había llorado y cuando me fije medí cuenta de que no se notaba, y inhale y decidí olvidarlo puse mi mejor sonrisa y salí hay me encontré a emmet que me estaba esperando.

-esta lista, porque yo no- me dijo yo solo le sonreí y asentí.

-estamos juntos en esto y no nos separaremos- le dije con toda mi seguridad que tenia, nos agarramos de la mano y en ese momento escuchamos muchas voces y en ese momento mi mama nos llamo.

-emmet, bella podrían acompañarnos en la sala por favor.- nos dijo mi mama emmet se acomodo su ropa y yo mi cabello y vestido nos agarramos de la mano y no encaminamos a la sala. Emmi me iba guiando cuando llegamos lo primero que vimos fueron a los señores grandes.

-pequeños ellos son nuestros amigos y sus niños, la familia cullen y la familia hale.- dijo mi papa en ese momento señalando a un señor de cabello rubio un poco largo junto con una señora que parecía modelo también era rubia ambos de ojos azules.- ellos son Jeremy Hale y Nadia Hale y sus hijos Jasper y Rosalie- dijo mi papa presentando también a los hijos de sus amigos ambos niños güeritos ojos azules de echo creí oír que eran mellizos, mi hermano por lo que vi de reojo se quedo en bobado con rosalie y por lo que veo ella también ni uno de los dos se quitaba la mirada, Jasper me dedico una sonrisa y yo educadamente se la devolví de lo que me di cuenta es que supe que el seria uno de mis mejores amigos y seria como un hermano.

-pequeños- dijo mi mama llamándonos la atención por lo que agradecí que emmet hiciera caso y no empezara a babear.- bien pequeños les presento a Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen- nos dijo mi mama indicando a un hombre güero con cabello del mismo color peinado hacia atrás junto con una señora de pelo cobrizo la cual se veía muy maternal.

– y ellos son sus hijos Alice y Edward.- nos dijo mostrando a una pequeña niña por lo que vi muy imperactiva y moví mi cara para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que me miraban de una forma que no podía descifrar.

-bueno ellos son mis pequeños – dijo mi madre dándole gracias por distraerme porque si me le quedaba viendo más tiempo me verían rara.

-yo soy Emmet McCarty Swan – dijo mi oso saludando

-yo me llamo Isabela McCarty Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella- dije yo un poco tímida

-bueno que les parece si pasamos a la sala y conversamos un poco en lo que esta lista la cena- dijo mi padre todos se dirigieron asía la sala hay los hombres empezaron con su plática del trabajo lo natural.

- y cuéntanos René que tal te va hace mucho que no salimos- dijo Nadia

-bien de hecho esta por salir una nueva línea de ropa, esta vez decidí darle una oportunidad a los pequeños y hacer una línea de atuendos para ellos de hecho estoy decidiendo que emmet y isa se han unos de los modelos para la presentación, me preguntaba si me pudieran prestar a los suyos – dijo mi mama y en ese momento un remolino en miniatura se abalanzo contra mi mama

-¡gracias! – dijo Alice su mama tuvo que parase a quitarla

-Alice te he dicho que no te le lances a la gente tranquila amor- dijo Esme muy cariñosa, - y a tu propuesta aceptamos gustosas- dijeron Nadia y Esme al unisonó.

-y bella y emmet tocan algún instrumento- nos pregunto Carlisle

-emmet no, el se interesa más por el futbol americano de hecho ya se quiere prepara para la preparatoria y mi pequeña bells si ella toca el piano, la guitarra, el violín aparte es una gran bailarina y también una gran cantante y los suyos-dijo mi padre muy orgulloso de sus hijos.

-bueno Edward toca muy bien el piano y Alice le interesa más la ropa- dijo Carlisle también muy orgulloso de sus hijos

-mi pequeña rosalie no toca ningún instrumento a ella le interesa más los carros y ha Jasper tampoco toca a él le interesa más la lectura y la historia es muy bueno en ello – dijo Jeremy igual de orgulloso -bueno me preguntaba por que no los dos niños talentosos en la música nos tocan algo-

Edward acepto gustoso pero yo con lo que tuve hace un rato no tenía muchas ganas de volver a tocar y mis padres vieron que me tense.

-si – yo gustoso- dijo Edward

-por qué no hacen una pelea de música lo único es que aquí no hay un ganador solo es por diversión – dijo rosalie y todos menos mis padres aceptaron.

-si vamos belli- dijo emmet yo mire a mis padres

-creo que por hoy no belli se lastimo la mano y no puedes tocar muy bien- dijo mi mama y le di una mirada de agradecimiento

-pero si mi hermana toco increíble el piano hace un rato- dijo emmet y yo lo fulmine con la mirada – vamos bella toca si ¿por mi si? Porfa- dijo emmet y yo no me pude aguantar y tuve que aceptar

-esta bien tocare- dije no un poco decidida. Cuando me estaba encaminando a mi piano me di y me pare junto a le Edward me dijo al oído

-no tienes por qué tocar si no quieres decepcionar a tus padres de que yo te gane- dijo con una cara inocente y eso fue lo que derramos el vaso me enoje. ! Como se atrevía ese hijo de mami a decirme que el toca mejor que yo! Pero ya verá entonces decidí mejor tocar mi guitarra

-emmet podrías traer mi guitarra- le dije a emmet completa mente convencida de lo que quería cantar, mis padres me vieron sorprendidos y leí sus rostros y les di su respuesta – ya sé lo que voy a tocar y esta es mi decisión- dije completamente convencida. Mi mama se acerco y dijo.

-estás segura pequeña no te fuerces – me dijo preocupada

-estaré bien mama te lo prometo- le dije y le demostrare a Edward que no se debe meter con bella swan.

**Holis que tal les gusto esperen el siguiente capítulo "familias & pequeñas amistades parte 2" deje rewies para saber si sigo la historia o no **

**Se despide katerin masen wong XD**


	3. conociendo familias & pequeñas 2

**Declaración:**Este fic no es mío la historia si pero los personajes q aparecerán en la historia le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y ha Stephenie Meyer.

Ahora pido mil disculpas por qué me equivoque en la edad de bella ella tiene 6 y cumplirá 7 y emmet tiene 7 y cumplirá 8, disculpen espero no confundirlos esta es la edad real

**Canción recomendada: **Brave – Glee cast (es mi opinión si quieren busquen la canción con su verdadera autora) y Roar – Katy Perry (estas canciones son de fondo mas no las que cantan)

**Capitulo 3: Conociendo familias & pequeñas amistades parte 2**

_**Edward (POV)**_

-pero mama ¿por qué debo de ir vestido de traje? Y ¿Por qué nos vamos a quedar en la casa de sus amigos?- dije un poco indeciso de ir, naturalmente este es un pueblo chico y aquí se sabe todo y lo he escuchado de la mama de Jesica la cual es muy "comunicativa", dice que toda la familia swan se cree mucho ya que la señora swan es una gran diseñadora conocida en todo el mundo y el señor swan es un gran empresario y aparte sus hijos dicen que se creen mucho ya que viajan y para su temprana edad saben hablar muy bien varios idioma y aparte por que viste siempre a la moda. Y la verdad es que cuando mis padres dijeron que iríamos, la verdad yo solo acepte por ellos no por que quisiera conocer a personas que se creen mucho.

Que mal educado soy mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 7 años, soy de piel blanca y ojos igual que a los de mi mama Esme de un verde esmeralda y igual tengo su mismo cabello cobrizo de ella, tengo una hermana llamada Alice ella es de ojos igual verdes pero los de ella eran iguales a los de mi papa, ya que sus ojos eran como verdes con gris, ella tiene cabello negro corto, con sus puntas apuntando a todas partes. Bueno mis padres Carlisle Cullen es un gran doctor reconocida y mi mama es decoradora de interiores y ama de casa.

Y bueno eme aquí poniéndome una saco encima de mi camisa color blanco y tratando de acomodar mí cabello pero sinceramente es un caso perdido.

-¡Eddy! estás listo es hora de irnos- dijo mi hermana Alice entrando a mi habitación dando pequeños saltitos ella llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa el cual iba caído y con un collar blando y si diadema _**(foto en mi perfil).**___

-si Alice... ya estoy listo –dije dándole menor importancia al asunto

-vamos Edward será divertido…. Yo lo presiento- dijo Alice dando brinquitos hacia la salida – ¡te esperamos en el coche!- grito Alice corriendo por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-si será divertido- dije y espero que aigan observado mi sarcasmo.

Me subí al coche y durante el transcurso de nuestra casa a la de los hale, fui admirando el paisaje, sin notar cuando ya estábamos en frente de la casa swan.

Nos bajamos del coche y ahí nos esperaba un señor como el de los hoteles el cual recibiría nuestras maletas, no puede quitar la vista de la casa estaba a las afueras de forks y era gigantesca si creía que mi casa y la de los hale era demasiado grande, la de los swan es mucho más grande que las nuestras _**(foto en mi perfil). **_

En ese momento sentí que me movieron y voltee a ver quién era y era nada más y nada menos que, Jasper mi mejor amigo al junto con su hermana rosalie la cual era también mi amiga, la consideraba mi hermana aunque debes en cuando nos llegábamos a molestar ella y yo, porque a la señorita se llegaba a subir mucho el ego debes en cuando, pero aun así me caí increíble.

-es increíblemente grande la casa crees que sus hijos…- dijo Jasper y no necesito terminar ya que entendí lo que dijo y yo solo alce mis hombros en respuesta

-no lo sé, nadie de mi familia conoce a los niños- dije

-es hermosa la casa me encanta- dijo Alice y rose al unisonó

-ok pequeños es hora de entrar vamos- nos dijo Nadia hale

Cuando esta vamos por tocar la puerta, esta fue abierta por la ama de llaves la cual nos dijo que pasáramos,

-wow que grande y espacioso es aquí- dijo Alice y rosalie solo asintió, de hecho si debería ser honesto la casa es increíble y muy grande.

-bienvenidos - dijo una señora de cabello ondulado castaño, güera y de ojos color verdes y venia acompañada de un señor alto de cabello negro, color de piel blanca ambos señores se veía que mantenían su escultural cuerpo.

Se encaminaron, saludaron a nuestros padres los cuales también saludaron felizmente, cuando terminaron de saludarnos nuestros padres nos presentaron con Charlie y René, ahora que lo veo bien medí cuenta de que no son como todos decían que se creían mucho, ahora me estoy dando cuenta que no, pero todavía no quiero asegurar nada.

René llamo a sus hijos con una linda voz maternal, por lo que escuche se llamaban emmet y bella, y a los pocos minutos aparecieron dos niños, el niño debería tener unos 7 años, era fornido de color de piel blanca ojos cafés oscuros cabello rizado negro, el debería ser emmet y atrás de él me encontré con un lindo ángel vestida de un lindo color blanco con rosa se veía hermosa ella debería se bella y su nombre le hacía honor, ya que era preciosa un pequeño ángel, tenia cabello color caoba ondulado, color de piel era blanca y unos ojos color chocolate muy profundo que te podías perder en ellos, era delgada y se veía que era un poco tímida y siendo sincero no puede quitar la vista de ella, hasta que mi hermana me movió y me dijo

-Edward es de mala educación empezar hacer un charco de baba y a pesar de que eso mismo lo ocasiona la hija del dueño de la casa- dijo Alice riéndose de mí.

Después todos se empezaron a presentar con los niños y cuando emmet se presento con rosalie ambos se quedaron viendo y así estuvieron un pequeño ratito, después fue el turno de que bella y emmet se presentaran.

-yo soy Emmet McCarty Swan – dijo él con una gran sonrisa de estar encantado de conocernos pero era una sonrisa sincera

-yo me llamo Isabela McCarty Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella- dijo mi ángel un poco tímida la cual la hacía ver más hermosa.

Después pasamos a la sala los hombres empezaron a hablar de trabajo y René empezó hablar de la nueva colección que estaba haciendo y le pidió a mi mama y la de Jasper que si nosotros podíamos ser sus modelos para la revista lo cual a Jasper y a mí no nos gusto mucho la idea y después el señor hale empezó a preguntar si bella y emmet tocaban algún instrumento y cuál fue mi sorpresa que bella mi ángel tocara guitarra, violín, piano, fuera una gran bailarina y gran cantante, fue lo que me impresiono después todos querían que hiciéramos una guerra de música lo cual yo acepte pero bella no parecía muy convencida y entonces emmet le empezó a rogar y ella se hacía del rogar como todas, entonces dude de que ella pudiera hacer todo lo que dijeron sus padres y la rete

-no tienes que competir con migo tranquila no quiero que tus padres se decepcionen de ti cuando te gane- le dije y por lo que vi es que ella ya estaba decidía a competir

Pero cuando estaba pensando que canción quería tocar, escuche que bella tocaría la guitarra y como le decía su mama a bella

-pequeña si no quieres tocar no lo agás, no te fuerces tranquila- le dijo su mama muy cariñosa mente pero lo que me dejo algo curioso es porque ella no quiere tocar y ¿por qué su mama no quiere que se fuerce? ¿Pero que se fuerce a qué?

_**Autora (POV)**_

Emmet bajo de las escaleras con un guitarra roja la cual brillaba y se la dio a bella ella la tomo decidida, ha enseñarle a Edward que con Isabella nadie se mete.

-quien tocara primero- dijo Alice muy sonriente

-primeros las damas- dijo Edward dándome una mirada de que comenzara y yo asentí y recordé una canción que apenas avía hecho y decidí cantarla y tocarla en el…..piano la canción se llamaba "**the moment i knew"** me senté en mi piano y empecé.

Durante que bella estuvo cantando le llegaron los mismos recuerdos de la otra ves pero esta vez, le llego uno del no pudo aguantarse y toda su felicidad se esfumo, tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero no debía ya que tenia publico enfrente, pero eso no le permitió que 4 pequeñas lagrimas se le resbalaran por el rostro , cuando termino todos le aplaudieron hasta el mismo Edward y todos la felicitaron, ella hiso una gran sonrisa fingida la cual todos pasaron e septo Edward y sus padres ya que ellos fueron los únicos que vieron sus lagrimas.

-es turno de Edward- dijo rosalie

Edward se situó en el piano y bella se encamino en el lugar que estaba Edward, cuando ella estaba tocando.

Edward empezó a tocar **Clocks – coldplay ** y cuando acabo todos aplaudieron incluso bella ella se avía dado cuenta de que Edward tocaba grandioso.

-ambos tocan muy bien, me preguntaba si pudieran tocarnos una canción ¿juntos?- dijo Jeremy hale les parecería la canción **Everthing Has Changed – Taylor swift**

Ambos conocían la canción y sabían lo que significaba y se quedaron pensativos Edward se volteo a ver a bella y ella hiso lo mismo, al final de tantas suplicas aceptaron, ambos se dirigieron al piano y empezaron a cantar

Edward comenzó a tocar Bella empezó a cantar la canción mientras, cantaba sin querer se le quedo mirando a Edward al momento comenzó Edward a cantar con ella y ella bajo la vista la miraba de reojo todo el tiempo, a la mitad de la canción ninguno de los dos aguanto más y ambos giraron la cabeza en la misma dirección así ellos y se quedaron viendo todo el tiempo hasta que termino la canción.

-Es hermosa-dijo para su mente Edward y le dedico una sonrisa bella, y esta se la regreso de igual manera, todo el sufrimiento que bella tenia, se esfumo por completo.

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares y les aplaudieron a bella y Edward.

-cantan increíble-dijo rosalie

-eso fue genial-dijo emmet

-eso fue perfecto como si ambos estuvieran hechos para cantar esa canción-dijo Alice lo que ocasiono que bells y Edward se sonrojaran un poquito y también ocasiono que emmet se le quedara viendo serio la escena.

**Bella (POV)**

-bueno la mesa esta lista para la cena si gustan pasar- dijo mi mama

Y todos no dirigimos hacia la gran mesa, tu vimos una cena muy agradable entre risas y comentarios de lo genial que Edward y yo cantábamos y tocábamos. Cuando llego la hora del postre lo ame porque era helado de limón y de pistache era la elección de cada quien. Y estuvo delicioso, cuando terminamos los adulto decidieron tomar café en la terraza.

-hijo por qué no van con los chicos a su cuarto de juegos, y le pedí de favor a Elena y a otras tres señoritas que los atendieran en lo que quisieran.-dijo mi papa

-que es el cuarto de juego- dijeron Carlisle y Jeremy

-es un salón que es solo de bella y emmet donde hay se la pasan uno que otro rato divirtiéndose o si no están jugando en el jardín o si no van a jugar go karts y ablando de ello les prometo que mañana jugaremos ¿les parece?-dijo Charlie recuperando su promesa anterior y ambos dijimos que sí.

-okey ¿nos vamos a la terraza?- dijo mi padre a sus amigos

-claro, por supuesto- dijeron ello, se dirigieron afuera

-vale, que les parece si nos vamos a divertir un poquito al estilo bella y emmet- dijo mi gran oso.

-¿pero? No al estilo bella y emmet es jugar a fuera y al fuerte- dije corrigiendo a mi hermanito

-bueno…. Si pero este es el estilo 2 cuando esta lloviendo-digo emmet – bueno ¿vamos al salón de juegos?-

-claro los seguimos- dijo Alice

Emmet me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al salón de juego. Cuando abrió la puerta y todos entramos estaba oscuro y yo me dirigí al apagador para encender las luces cuando las luces estuvieron encendidas nos mostro todo un salón lleno de juegos y en medio avía un lugar en donde comer alguna golosina o refresco. Y aparte se escucharon 4 - Wow-

-Es increíble y wow – dijo Alice y rosalie asintió sin palabras

-Es muy cool- dijo Jasper

-bueno que les parece si en lugar de mirar vamos tomamos un jugo y nos ¡divertimos! – dijo el oso dándole a cada quien un jugo

-Ssiii- todos dijeron al unisonó

Cada uno fue al juego que le pareció yo decidí ir al boliche lo encendí y empecé a jugar, aunque claramente mi cabeza no estaba en este lugar, durante que juegue sentí que alguien me miraba pero le tome la menor importancia depuse de 5 chusas decidí dejarlo ahí, tome mi jugo y me dirigí al balcón el cual daba una hermosa vista al bosque, después empecé a escuchar una pequeña canción que se reproducía en el mini componente que estaba ahí, próximamente se acercaba mi cumpleaños número 7, y recordando que si estuviera con Harry, juntos deseando poder cumplir 11 para entrar a hogwards cursando el 1 año, pero lamentablemente no era así.

A los pocos minutos escuche unas pisadas voltee y vi a Edward con solo su camisa blanca.

-hola, linda vista he- dijo recargando sus manos en el barandal – que tienes porque te veo un poco triste- me dijo

-nada – dije algo cortante

-no eres de las niñas que platican mucho- me dijo

-no es solo que naturalmente, no tengo muchos amigas y soy algo tímida- dije

-¿no tienes muchos amigos? – dijo riéndose un poco

-oye no te rías-dije viéndolo con el sueño fruncido

-es que es algo gracioso, porque, tú conoces a medio mundo y me dices que no tienes amigo-dijo Edward mirándome con... ¿ternura?

-bueno si conozco a medio mundo, pero no son mis amigos de todos ellos solo tengo 5, los demás son amigos del dinero de mis padres, mas no de mi- le dije algo triste - a ti no te chocan las personas que se creen mucho por el dinero o si no porque se hacen pasar por tus amigos, solo por la fama y el dinero, yo detesto a las personas que juzgan sin conocerlas antes, ¿tú no?- le dije a Edward agradeciéndole mentalmente por ayudarme a desaojarme un poquito

-de hecho yo pienso igual que tu – me dijo Edward – oye ¿Por qué, no querías cantar hace un rato? ¿Por qué dijo tu mama que no te fuerces? Disculpa por a ver escuchado su conversación, si no quieres responder lo entenderé-me dijo Edward

-mmm, bueno… es que llegan a mi mente algunos recuerdos, y pues no me gustan esos recuerdos y es por eso que por ahora no quiero cantar, antes quiero despejar mi mente por un tiempo, un poco antes avía tocado piano antes de que llegaran y me entristecí un poco y no sabría si iba a poder aguantar cantar otra vez,.-le dije mirando asía las primeras estrellas que estaban saliendo.-sabes es extraño apenas te conozco y siento que puedo confiar en ti, te voy a decir un secreto pero prometes no reírte- le dije a Edward mirándolo con una linda sonrisa

-dime, puedes confiar en mí, te prometo que no me reiré – me contesto Edward, cuando vi sus ojos medí cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero, pero aun así decidí hacer que lo prometiera.

-lo prometes con el corazón- le dije muy tiernamente

-lo prometo con el corazón- me dijo haciendo con su mano el juramento

-bueno cuando tocamos juntos sentí que podría ser yo misma, y me sentí tranquila, y no llegaron recuerdos malos.-le dije sonrojándome

-de hecho yo sentí lo mismo, q...ue… que podría ser yo mismo que no tenía que actuar ser alguien, contigo siento que soy yo mismo, y…. Sabes que te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas- me dijo mirándome y yo le sonreí, nos quedamos mirándonos así un rato hasta que escuchamos a Alice llamarnos.

-CHICOS! En donde se han metido los lleva vamos buscando durante horas.- dijo Alice caminando hacia nosotros dando brinquitos, lo cual supongo que era común en ella.

-ya vamos- dijo Edward dándome una mirada con una sonrisa la cual me encanto, yo le regrese la sonrisa, y nos quedamos viendo y no sé porque pero sentí algo raro dentro de mí y decidí mirar para otro lugar.

-es mejor que vayamos con los demás- le dije y me di la vuelta el se me que do viendo algo extrañado, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos a las mesas donde podemos comer golosinas y ahí estaban todos reunidos

-pensamos que se habían perdido te estuve buscando bells, en donde estabas- me dijo emmet

- si la buscabas en el juego de la moto… wow si que la buscaste bien –dijo Jasper a lo que hiso que todos se rieran.

-oye… lo siento bells es que ya pase al siguiente nivel ¡genial! no crees- me dijo emmet

-tranquilo hermanito, solo estaba en el balcón necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.- le dije regalándole una sonrisa y deseando que me creyera.

-ok bueno después de jugar un rato quieren hacer ahora- dijo emmet algo emocionado por hacer otra cosa, pero todos se quedaron pensativos hasta que dijo emmet- mmm… les gustaría jugar Xbox, al fuerte, alas escondidillas o ¿a qué?- dijo un emmet feliz por seguir jugando.

-a las escondidas yo empiezo… mm pero no tienes algo con que saber donde estoy un croquis o algo así- dijo Alice a lo que todos se rieron.

-si tenemos unos si quieres se los prestamos- le dije yo tratando de aguantar la risa, después que le di los croquis a los chicos, estuve recordando los sucesos que habían pasado, lo que recordé fue cuando de Edward me dijo que él era mejor que yo, lo cual no sé porque pero me hiso enfadar.

Alice empezó a contar y todos corrimos a escondernos, yo llegue al armario y me escondí espere y espere pero no me encontraban cuando hoy que abrían la puerta, pensé que era ella así que me escondí. Lo que no me esperaba era, que la persona que me encontrase fuera, ni más ni menos que Jasper.

-¿hay alguien aquí? Si hay alguien tranquilo no lo voy a delatar solo que quería esconderme más para que no me encontraran.-dijo Jasper y decidí que debía salir

-¡bu! – ¿dije? Bueno de hecho más bien grite, haciendo que Jasper saltase

-¡bella! Me asustaste, por poco y me hago pipi en los pantalones, y créeme que eso no sería lindo - dijo Jasper con una cara de espantado, la cual merecía un óscar.

-¡tranquilo Jasper! Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte…. Estas enojado-dije con mi carita del gato de sherk ¡mi especialidad! Y creo que funciono

-tranquila no te preocupes exagere un poco, lo siento por acerté sentir mal, me disculpas- me dijo Jasper lo cual me impresiona nunca había conocido a niños de casi de mi edad tan caballerosos.

-No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa lo siento – le dije pero como vi que iba abriendo su boca para protestar le dije- mira qué te parece si ambos tuvimos la culpa y ambos nos arrepentimos, te parece- le dije, con una linda sonrisa no sé porque pero sentía que estaba cómoda con él, ¿esto es algo extraño?

**Jasper (POV)**

Cuando me asusto bella no mentí cuando dije que, estaba a punto de hacerme pipi. Pero después de que aclaramos que ambos teníamos la culpa empezamos a reír, no me pregunte la razón pero solo me reí con ella, era extraño sentía que con ella no tenía que actuar a alguien que no soy, solo podía ser Jasper, y eso me gustaba.

No sé porque pero me impresione de cómo era la habitación en una pared tenía un mueble pegado a ella el cual estaba lleno de cd's, y una repisa la cual tenía demasiados libros y por lo que vi de sus títulos, eran muy buenos esos libros, aparte había unos sillones y una televisión, pero lo que más me impresiono fue que tenía una pista de baile de ballet, ya saben hecha de madera con un tubo en forma horizontal para poder sostenerse. ¡Era increíble!

-Jasper estas bien, -dijo bella la cual me miraba un poco preocupada por mi reacción.

-si tranquila estoy bien solo que me impresiono tu pista de ballet, es ¡increíble!- le dije sinceramente

-gracias Jasper, a ti te gusta bailar o sabes bailar ballet ¿verdad?- me dijo bella, lo cual hiso que me quedara sorprendido ¿acaso ella sabia?

-porque lo preguntas- le dije un poco nervioso esperando a que no me descubriera

-lo pregunta porque se te ve en tu cara,- me dijo mirándome fijamente – un gran bailarín demuestra su entusiasmo cuando ve una pista de baile, y él lo demuestra en sus ojos y es lo que tú estás haciendo- me dijo completamente segura de su opinión y continuo – o acaso me negaras que no te gusta bailar- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, y gracias a eso sabia que esta guerra la tenia perdida, no le podría mentir a bella.

-si se bailar y me encanta bailar solo que prométeme que no le dirás a nadie es un secreto el cual solo Ana sabe, y ella lo sabe ya que se encarga de firmar mis pases para ir a ensayar con la profesora y ahora tu y ella son las únicas que saben prométeme que no le dirás a nadie- le dije rogando que no dijera nada

-tranquilo no te preocupes, se lo que se siente cuando tienes un secreto que no se lo puedes contar a nadie, así que no te preocupes tu secreto esta asalbo con migo te lo prometo con el corazón – me dijo haciendo seña de su juramento, pero sentía que podía confiar ciegamente en ella, lo cual era extraño ya que, para que yo le tenga tanta confianza a alguien cuesta mucho y tarda mucho para que ello pase.

-gracias bella- le dije y la abrase y ella me devolvió el abraso se sentía cómodo, debo de admitir.

-y cambiando de tema a ti que música te gustaría para bailar-me pregunto, lo cual me resulto de sorpresa.

-bueno pues no lo sé, ¿y tú que música usas para baila?- le pregunte

-pues yo uso la que sea - me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y puso una canción en reproducción la cual si yo recuerdo se llama "**Just wanna be with you" **– le gustaría bailar con migo- me pregunto intentando hacer una imitación de voz de hombre la cual tenía que practicar un poco.

- Me encantaría - inicio la canción y empezamos, yo no sé por qué razón pero empecé a cantar y bella también, me sentía como en casa, no me incomodaba estar con bella, durante el baile le di una vuelta, fue grandioso ya que estábamos haciendo una corografía increíble, y al final terminamos, agarrados de las manos y juntos.

Nunca había bailado tan libremente, ahora me doy cuenta de que con bella puedo hacerlo.

-WOW eso fue ¡súper genial! – me dijo bella con una hermosa sonrisa, y yo igual se la regrese.

-la verdad es que si estuvo increíble – le dije y por la emoción que teníamos nos dimos un abrazo. Cuando nos separamos ella me dijo.

-no sabía que también cantabas tienes una vos hermosa- me dijo lo cual hiso que me sonrojara un poco, - debo decirte Jasper que bailas perfectamente y cantas igual de perfecto- bella se encamino al sofá que estaba junto con el mini reproductor.

-no soy tan bueno como tu- le dije ya que era la verdad ella para su edad bailaba como una profesional

-con libros y clases, pero tú no necesitaste mucho de ello tu bailas perfectamente porque tu recibes las ordenes gustoso de tu mejor maestro el cual es tu corazón.- me dijo lo cual me dejo impresionado.

-gracias pero seamos sinceros tu eres una gran bailarina y cantante.- le dije – yo creo que sirvo mas para la historia y tengo que admitir que el baile y canto también me gustan- le dije, confesándole uno de mis más preciados secretos.

-oye tu eres muy bueno para el baile y canto, pero que te parece esto, si quieres te ayudo con lo de el baile y canto, sin que se enteren, y con la condición de que tú me hables de la historia, me llama un poco la atención la historia y quisiera conocer de ella, trato hecho- me dijo muy convencida, pero lo más importante lo decía de manera sincera lo cual me hizo aceptar.

Y después seguimos hablando de libros, era increíble la cantidad de cosas que teníamos en común, y durante ese tiempo me di cuenta de que ella no era como pensaba Edward y yo claro, pero con diferentes puntos, yo pensé que ella sería como todas, que les importa la atención, que se creía lo mejor y obvio el dinero, pero admito que me equivoque y que le debo una disculpa.

-bells te quiero pedir una disculpa,- le dije tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas

-y de que me tienes que pedir disculpas Jazz no me has hecho nada- me dijo

-bueno es que antes de que te conociéramos Edward y yo, creíamos que tú eras diferente, bueno con diferentes tipos de vista, yo creí que tu ibas hacer de esas niñas que les importaba mas la ropa y el dinero pero me equivoque, y ahora que te conocí bien, me doy cuenta de que tu eres una niña increíble y también me quiero disculpar en nombre de Edward, me disculpas Bells- le dije muy arrepentido de juzgarla antes de tiempo.

**Bella (POV)**

No puedo creerlo creí que ellos eran diferentes que no juzgaban antes de conocer a las personas pero me equivoque, ¡estaba muy enojada!, pero lo único que me hizo tranquilizar un poco fue la cara de arrepentido de jazz, debía considerar que él fue el único que si se disculpo y que no me mintió.

Lo cual me hizo entristecerme, ya que pensé que Edward era diferente a todos los niños pero no es así, el es igual el único que es diferente es jazz, Edward me mintió en esto y quien sabe en qué más.

-no te preocupes jazz… y gracias por ser el único sincero conmigo- le dije tranquila, y algo triste

-lo siento embardad bells, y no te culpo si ya no quieres hablarme pero… -

-tranquilo jazz, te seré sincera si me moleste, pero no tendría que dejarte de hablar, tú me dijiste la verdad y fuiste sincero conmigo y eso es lo que aprecie mas y lo que más me importo - le dije con una sonrisa y el halos pocos minutos me dio un pequeño abrazo pero con un gran sentimiento de amistad y cariño el cual yo se lo devolví gustosa.

-gracias bells, no sé qué aria si tu estuvieras molesta conmigo,…. Espero que no te moleste pero es que… en el poco tiempo de conocerte que son como 20 min, me he dado cuenta de que te quiero como una pequeñita hermana a la cual no quiero ver sufrir- me dijo jazz con una pequeña sonrisita tierna

-yo también te quiero como mi hermano jazz, esperemos que eso a emmet no le afecte - le dije acompañada de una pequeña risa, a lo cual le correspondió. – Y nunca me enojaría con mis hermanos, te quiero hermanito- le termine de decir

-te quiero hermanita – me dijo y después, terminamos con un lindo abrazo

Jazz me empezó a platicar un poco de su hermana rosalie a la cual quiere mucho pero debes en cuando se enfada con ella porque a veces ella se le da por tener un gran ego para su temprana edad, y también me platico de sus padres los cuales normalmente no están debes en cuando en casa, y cuando lo están los miman mucho. Y así seguimos una gran platica de cómo conocieron a los cullen cuando apenas usaban pañales, y también de los países a los que hemos viajado entre otras cosas y así paso una rápida hora.

-has viajado a muchos lugares grandiosos – mi dijo un jazz sorprendido

-te prometo que cuando tengamos una edad razonable saldremos a viajar por el mundo, aunque ya conozcamos casi todo pero veremos qué pasa- le dije – ok, por lo que veo los chicos ya se tardaron demasiado en encontrarnos y eso que tiene a emmet… pff… tenemos dos opciones salir y buscarlos o salir he irnos a jugar tu y yo mientras que vemos si ellos nos pueden encontrar ¿te parece? – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

-mmm…. Te apoyo con la segunda quiero ver cuánto más tardaran en encontrarnos- me dijo con otra sonrisa cómplice, y así lo guie hasta una pequeña puerta secreta la cual era otro elevador diferente al que usualmente emmet y yo utilizábamos.

-Asia donde te lleva esta puerta bells - me dijo un jazz curioso

-es uno de los elevadores que están instalados en la casa son 8 solo que están ocultos y emmet solo conoce uno de ellos, en cambio yo conozco el paradero de los otros pero no le digas a emmet es otro de nuestros secretos ¿vale?-

-claro pero este elevador así donde te lleva-me dijo

-bueno pues este es mi favorito llaqué es el único que te puede llevar a todas partes de la casa pero tienes que recorrer algunos pasadizos ocultos de esta, en cambio los otros solo te llevan a un lugar en especifico.-le dije mientras apagaba las luces y abría la pequeña puerta del elevador, después de que entramos subimos un poco y nos quedamos en un túnel nos metimos y empezamos a caminar.

-y bells conoces la canción **"Every Breath you take" **yo sé que ya no es muy sonada…. – me dijo pero obvio que conocía la canción era una de mis miles canciones favoritas.

-jaspirin como no la voy a conocer, es una de mis favoritas, te gustaría que la cantáramos – le dije esperanzada que dijera que sí.

-claro por eso te pregunte si la conocías Belli-Bells – me dijo y empezamos a cantar, nos repartimos las estrofas para poder cantarla juntos.

**BELLA **Every breath you take  
>Every move you make<br>Every bond you break  
>Every step you take<br>I'll be watching you

**JASPER**  
>Every single day<br>Every word you say  
>Every game you play<br>Every night you stay  
>I'll be watching you<br>** BELLA **Oh can't you see  
>You belong to me<br>How my poor heart aches with every step you take

Every move you make **-JASPER**  
>Every vow you break <strong>-BELLA<strong>  
>Every smile you fake <strong>-JASPER<strong>  
>Every claim you stake <strong>-BELLA<strong>  
>I'll be watching you <strong>-JASPER Y BELLA<strong>

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace **-BELLA**  
>I dream at night I can only see your face <strong>-JASPER<strong>  
>I look around but it's you I can't replace <strong>-BELLA<strong>  
>I keep crying baby please <strong>–AMBOS<strong>

Terminamos de cantar la canción en lo que seguíamos caminando, en algunas partes de la canción me hiso recordar a Edward.

**Minutos antes…. Edward (POV) (Canción Recomendada "ellie goulding – Every time you go")**

-en donde se han metido esos dos- dijo un emmet desesperado

-dímelo tu ya deberíamos a verlos encontrado fuimos a todas partes y nada-le dije ansioso por encontrar a mi bella, espera… dije -¿mi bella?

-¿escuchan eso?- dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-de que hablas duende yo no escucho nada- dijo emmet mientras que rosalie y yo nos aguantábamos las ganas de no reír por lo de duende.

-como me dijiste emmi- dijo mi hermana

-¡no me digas emmi! saben que lo detesto... y si no lo saben ahora si- dijo emmet corrigiéndose

-pues tú no me digas duende osita emmi- dijo Alice con la vos más chillona que pudo

-ya tranquilos los dos, ahora lo importante es encontrar a mí... hermano jazz y a bella – dije y por poco saco lo de mi bella, por dios Edward que te esta pasando con bella, lo único que espero es que los demás no me aigan escuchado.

- claro hay que encontrarlos- dio emmet y yo agradeciendo mental mente que no lo oyó y rosalie menos ya que estaba entretenida mirando a emmet pero creo que Alice si me escucho porque me esta mirando con cara de tu me escondes algo.

Y en eso escuche que cantaba una voz muy hermosa la cual era sin duda la de bella

-creo que están allá arriba escucho la voz de bells- dijo emmet corriendo escaleras arriba.

**Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo recomendaciones aceptables ¡dejen rewies¡ he inviten que pasen a leer **

**Se despide katherin**


	4. ¿Celos ?

**Declaración:**Este fic no es mío la historia si pero los personajes q aparecerán en la historia le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y ha Stephenie Meyer.

Capitulo 4: celos y problemas

Edward (POV)

Subimos las escaleras lo más rápido que pudimos y el problema es que no estaban, los buscamos por todos los cuartos acepto uno el cuarto de bella.

-pero la oi cantar, y ahorita no hay rastro de ellos,- dijo una frustrada Alice – y si buscamos en el cuarto de bella- dijo

-no creo que podamos belli deja cerrado su cuarto, ya que es su lugar especial y no deja que nadie entre amenos que ella lo diga, aunque….. de hecho ninguna persona más que la familia y las personas que nos ayudan con la limpieza entran, si llegara a entrar alguien mas, eso significa que esa persona, se a ganado la amistad y el cariño de bella, ya que para bella esa persona será… una… aparte de nosotros, de la cual confié ciegamente en ella y también será muy importante para bella- dijo emmet

**EN ESOS MOMENTOS PERO EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CASA…..**

- y llegamos jazz –dijo bells haciendo un ademan, el cual significaba, que estaba mostrando un gran jardín y en medio un árbol el cual tenia una casa .

-Y de quien es esa linda casa se podría saber señorita bella- dije

-si se puede saber señor Jasper, esa linda casa que esta hay es mía- dijo bella siguiéndome el juego

-podría verla… di que si –dije tratando se hacerla cara estilo alice

-esta bien pero con la promesa de que practicaras mas esa cara, que en lugar de un puchero es más una chistosa..- dijo bella riendo

Subimos a la casa y era increíble, muy linda y limpia, hay platicamos de cualquier cosa, como en que escuela estudia y resulta que para mi mala suerte estudiamos en diferentes escuelas y grados, ella va en la nueva escuela que abrieron la cual es prestigiosa llamada greenland school y las chicas, Edward y yo, vamos en la escuela privada "Las colinas" del mismo forks.

Después de eso vimos el reloj y nos dimos cuenta de que eran las 11:30 y ya era muy tarde así que decidimos bajarnos he irnos por una puerta secreta que se esconde en los arbusto y sales a su jardín principal.

**Mientras tanto….**

Edward (pov)

Después de tanto buscar a Bella y Jasper mejor decidimos ver una película, de hecho ellos decidieron, porque yo quería encontrar a bella y saber la razón de porque o al menos saber que están haciendo ella y jazz, pero en fin no lo hice así que, eme aquí.

Bella (pov)

Caminamos en silencio escuchando el lindo sonido del viento, cuando miramos en donde estaban nuestros padres con risas estruendosas y conversando animadamente, nos dimos cuenta de que ni siquiera se acordaban de nosotros así que…

-jazz te gustaría que fuéramos a mi cuarto y te enseñara algunos de los libros que tengo y escuchemos un poco de música, - le dije y pensándolo bien el iba hacer la primera persona de afuera de mi hogar a la cual invite a mi cuarto, y lo acepto porque si me preguntan la razón, la respuesta es muy fácil ya que yo confió por primera vez en una persona ciegamente, la cual no es de mi familia. Y esa persona es Jazz.

-claro me gustaría- me dijo con una carita muy sonriente

- vale pero no hagamos ruido para que los demás no nos escuchen bien – le dije

-claro tu díme y yo te prometo que te seguiré a todas partes …. siempre – me dijo un jazz muy caballeroso

Cuando me dijo eso una parte de mi se sintió rara pero la otra se sintió feliz,… es muy extraño que con el también me pasara eso ya que con el anterior que me avía pasado fue ….. Edward

-por aquí jazz- le dije

Nos encaminamos hacia la casa subimos las escaleras y abrimos la puerta, después subimos la escaleras y empezamos a verificar que no había nadie y nos dirigimos rápidamente a mi cuarto, parecíamos agentes secretos como james bond.

-no hay nadie continua-dijo Jasper susurrando

-ok – le dije en mi cuarto – pasa – le susurre

-wow tu habitación es grande – me dijo Jasper aun susurrando

-si lo se mis padres querían que estuviera comoda en el- le dije igual

-muy lindo y…. porque seguimos susurrando- me dijo en susurro

-no lo sé tú porque lo haces- le dije en susurro

-y tu porque lo haces- me lo devolvió

Empezamos a reírnos los dos

-vale ya basta de susurros – le dije ya normal – y que libro te gusta-

-mm.. una pregunta difícil ..mmm.. mi favorito es …- dijo pensativo

-no me vayas a decir que es winey Pooh – le dije riendo

-como lo sabes! .. ¿tu me espías? Ha¡ me vigilas no puedo creerlo de usted señorita swan- dijo Jasper

-genial¡ ahora en lugar de Jasper tengo al rey del drama jajaja – le dije riéndome de el

-jajaja que linda, no mi libro favorito es orgullo y prejuicio – me dijo un poquito sonrojado

-oh también me gusta mi mama me lo leía desde que tengo memoria, pero mi favorito es Cumbres Borrascosas- le dije

Ambos pequeños se la pasaron platicando y conversando de el libro de orgullo y prejuicio, hasta que decidieron mejor salir y ver las estrellas …

Estuvieron durante mucho tiempo mirando las estrellas, lo cual para ellos fue muy poco, parecieron minutos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que tocaron a su puerta, pero no hicieron caso hasta que elena la chica que se encarga de cuidar a los pequeños mientras los papas no estaban, camino y estaba a punto en cerrar las puertas del balcón de bells cuando los vio, a los 2 pequeños acostados con las mano juntas mirando las estrellas.

Ella le aviso a sus padres, para que no se `preocuparan y supieran donde estaban….. pero antes de ello les tomo una foto muy cuidadosamente para que ellos no la vieran. Con el fin de guardarlo en las fotos de bella.

**Mientras tanto….**

Rene (POV)

Esta vamos, en busca de el pequeño jazz y mi bells. la cual no los encontramos, los demás estaban sentados viendo una película. Cuando de repente Elena la niñera llego y nos dijo que los pequeños estaban en la habitación de bella. Lo cual charlie y yo la miramos extraño.

-¡¿Qué¡?- le dijimos al unisonó, la niñera nos miro sonriente, mientras que los demás de nuestros amigo y los niños excepto mi hijo nos miraba extraño.

-pero que tiene de malo que mi hijo este con su hija es su habitación, apenas son unos niños, no creo que hagan otras cosas.- dijo nadia algo sorprendida

-no .. noo.. lo tomes a mal es que es algo extraño ya que bella no deja entrar a ninguna persona que no sea de la que ella conozca y que confié ciegamente en ella y creo que Jasper es la primera persona que bella quiere y confía en el.- dije con la mirada de todos puesta en mi.. y cuando digo todos son todos.

Así que decidimos rápidamente todos subir a su habitación.

**Nadia (POV)**

Cuando entramos a la habitación de bella. No la encontramos ni a ella, ni a mi pequeño jazz pero después la niñera nos dijo que estaban en el balcón así que todos salimos y nos encontramos con una escena muy linda…..

**Edward (POV)**

Cuando entramos a la habitación de bella, no los encontramos, elena nos dijo que estaban en el balcón, todos nos dirigimos para allá, y lo que vi, hiso que algo en mi interior me doliera.

**Nadia (POV)**

Mi pequeño y bella estaban acostados muy juntitos encima de una manta viendo las estrellas, y sus manitas juntas, era la imagen mas tierna que había visto, bella esta recargada en el hombro de Jasper y sus cabecitas estaban juntas.

(En esos momentos le llego una imagen de ellos juntos cuando fueran adolecentes…)

Y juraría que por todos los medio que ellos, quedarían juntos, y sino ella se encargaría de que eso sucediera.

**Edward (POV)**

Sentía un dolor y un enojo, dolor no se muy bien porque, pero lo sentía por la imagen que tenía en frente, y odio, pues en si no es odio sino enojo por que ¡mi mejor amigo Jasper estaba con bella¡ y no podía aguantar ese enojo que tenia dentro.


End file.
